


One Goodbye (Dlivetoan / Dlive x Entoan) [BoyxBoy]

by xXAkatsukixLoverXx



Category: Dlivetoan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAkatsukixLoverXx/pseuds/xXAkatsukixLoverXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entoan was close friends with Dlive when they were younger. They never left each others side. They were always comforting one another when in trouble. They were inseparable, that was until the day tension rose between them, and they had their first fight. After the fight, nothing was ever the same. Dlive kept away from Entoan, so Entoan didn't bother trying to fix things. Instead, he did something no one expected. </p><p>He left...</p><p>After saying his last goodbye.</p><p>*Mature-ish content later on*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inseparable?

**[ Eighth Grade - Last Week of Middle School ]**

**Entoan's View**

I yawned loudly, tossing my arms up in the air along with my yawn. Narrowing my eyes, I sat up in bed with a groan at the sunlight. There was school today, I've always hated Mondays; the day right after Sunday. The only good thing about middle school was probably the friends I had there, well more like friend I had.

His name was Dlive. We've been friends ever since we stepped foot on the same elementary school. People thought it was weird how we always stood together and talked to each other only. There was a reason for all of this, I had a problem with trusting others and Dlive was the only one who actually seemed to care about me.

Dlive was my best friend, we were never seen without each other unless one of us were taken out of school early. I know it sounds cheesy and everything, but Dlive's my light in this world. He keeps me happy and bright.

I sighed deeply and walked over to my closest, tossing on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door, avoiding my father and mother. As I ran out the door, Dlive stood at the corner waiting for me with a bright smile.

"Hey, Dlive!" I exclaimed, waving over at him.

Dlive waved back, "Hey, Entoan. You ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded, adjusting my backpack quickly. "Yeah, let's get going or we'll be late." I said, walking beside him happily.

Dlive ruffled my hair, I whined and shoved his hands away. "Stop it, Dlive! I'm not a baby..." I said, glaring at him softly.

Dlive laughed, "Fine, sorry Entoan." He apologized, grabbing my hand. "C'mon, the school is just right ahead!"

Dlive dragged me to through the school doors and ran to the locker we shared, it was right beside our first period class; Art. I let go of his hand to open the locker, my hand fiddled with the lock, twisting it to the combination numbers. The locker clicked and opened with a creak.

Suddenly I was slammed harshly against the locker, hitting my head roughly. I groaned and slid the ground while cradling my head in pain. "Hah, look at the fag!"

"Leave him alone, Max!" Dlive's voice reached my ears.

"Stop defending such a weak kid like him, Dlive. Why can't you see you're better off without him?" Max, or Gassy, snarled.

Dlive lifted me up from the ground and glared at Max harshly, "leave us alone, we don't want trouble." He said.

Max grumbled under his breath and walked away, leaving both of us in bitter silence. Max had a tendency to do things like this to me, but he never laid a finger on Dlive which was kinda weird. I was getting used to all this shit by now after going through it since 5th grade.

I shoved Dlive's arms off me and grabbed my books from my locker before walking away. "Huh? En-Entoan?! Wait up!" He shouted, slamming our locker shut.

I continued walked ahead, ignoring his calls for me. I had a reason to do this. Dlive has been... different lately, and not in a good way. Before, we used to hang out all the time before and after school like best friends would. He's been ditching me lately for others like Chilled, Ze, Ohm and even Gassy.

"Entoan!"

Friends don't leave each others for bullies...

"What do you want?" I asked, a bit too coldly.

Dlive frowned, "I was going to ask if you wanted to ditch class with Chilled and Ze..." He muttered, hope lacing his voice.

I was taken back. "Ditch? Since when did you start ditching, Dlive?" I asked, shocked.

Dlive rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "... Ever since I started to hang out with Chilled and the others." He said, frowning. "But it isn't that bad, give it a try. C'mon, Entoan. Don't be like this, man."

I glared at him, sudden anger taking over. "Well no thanks! Chilled and his group are nothing but bad influences on you, me! I'm going to class with or without you, Dlive. I'll see you later." I said, walking to class.

"...Bye." He muttered, the sound of his footsteps resounding down the hall.

I shook my head and walked into the classroom, sitting in my sit at the back of the room.

_"Where's Dlive?"_

_"They're not together today..."_

_"Hey, I thought those two we're like glue: inseparable?"_

I laid my face against the cold desk, warm tears pricking my eyes. However, I didn't let them fall. What everyone said was getting to my head, it made mine and Dlive's situation even worse. 

Were me and Dlive drifting apart after nine years of knowing each other?

Were we still inseparable?

______________________  
**Dlive's View**

Grumbling under my breath, I walked away from the class I'm supposed to be heading to. I can't believe Entoan didn't want to come along with us! Yeah, it shocked me that he yelled at me and rejected my offer. We were  _always_  together, never away from each other. But lately, we've drifted apart so much that we hardly hang out with each other anymore.

"Dlive!" Chilled shouted from behind me. I turned around.

"Hey, Chilled. Where's Ze?" I asked, looking around.

"He's on his way. Don't worry." He chuckled, walking over to me. He gave me a look of confusion. "Hey, where's that boy you were talking about? Entoan was it?"

I flinched a bit. "Oh, um, Entoan didn't want to come along. He's not feeling well today." I lied through my teeth.

Chilled eyed me suspiciously, "Okay... then." He trailed off.

"Chilled!" Ze's voice shouted, "I'm here, but I brought someone."

Ze ran over with Gassy in hand, my eyes widened as did Chilled's. Except Chilled was more out of jealousy than shock.

"What's he doing here?" I asked, glancing at Gassy in anger.

Gassy smirked and walked over to my side, as Ze explained. "He wanted to tag along, and like Chilled says, the more we have, the merrier." Ze said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Chilled let out a sigh of relief, he grinned and wrapped his arms around Ze. "I thought you were going to leave me, buddy." Chilled laughed, messing with Ze's flustered self.

I smirked knowing they had a thing for each other, but were both oblivious to it. I felt an arm go over my shoulder, I gasped and tried to remove his arm.

"C'mon, Dlive. Let's have some fun today, your little friend isn't here. Break some rules already." He whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

My face heated up, and my heart started thumping in an abnormal rate. "O-Okay." I blurted out.

We all laughed and ran down the hall, ready to create some mischief.

If only I knew what was going to happen soon.

 


	2. Surprise!

**[ Countdown: Four Days... ]**

**Entoan's View**

School had finished rather quickly, Dlive still didn't show up to any of our other classes. During lunch he didn't show either, same with Gassy surprisingly. He would usually be there at lunch to tease me, bully me, or even at times hurt me physically. It seems today was a different day...

I sighed tiredly, "That means I have to walk home alone... for once." I murmured, walking down the hall with my backpack tossed over my shoulder.

As I walked down the hall silently, the kids around me whispered and gossiped about me.

_"Dlive isn't with him."_

_"What a shocker! The emo is alone!"_

_"What a fag, I'm glad he's all alone without my Dlive."_

Most of these horrible things were said by girls who envied my relationship with Dlive. They were just jealous fan-girls who hated any guy that stood beside 'their' Dlive. I sighed and brushed past them easily. When this happens to you on a daily notice, you tend to get use to it.

Fucking Dlive, and I trusted you. But where are you now?

I didn't want to go home. My parents, well mom, would go on and on about how my day was. My dad really had no time to come home, he was always on business trips and things like that. My mom and I have gotten used to it by now.

"Maybe I should head over to Chilled's house, Dlive did say Chilled was ditching with them. He might know where Dlive is now." I mused to myself, changing my route to Chilled's house which was a block away from my house.

I ran to Chilled's house, my backpack hitting my back each time I took a step. Dlive, where the hell did you go? I now stood in front of Chilled's door, this was my first time actually going to his house...

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Chilled? Chilled are you in there, I need to ask you something." I asked, pounding softly.

I heard some shouting come from inside, and some stumbling like noises. "Coming!"

The door was yanked open, and I stared at Ze perplexed. "Z-Ze? What are you doing a-at Chilled's?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ze blushed at my question, he fumbled over his words like a girl confronting her crush for the first time. Chilled came running over to the door, he panted and smiled at me nervously.

"H-Hey, Entoan! What's up?" Chilled asked, a pink blush coating his cheeks.

I kept my eyebrow raised, "I wanted to know if you knew where Dlive was... since he ditched class along with you and Ze." I said.

Chilled's face twisted in confusion, "You mean he's not with you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No? He's not with you either?" I asked, worry filling my voice.

He shook his head sadly, "No... Maybe if you check with Gas--" Chilled started, only for Ze to smack his hand over his mouth.

Ze laughed nervously, "What Chilled's trying to say is, maybe Dlive went home. Today's little ditching adventure sure did exhaust most of us." He explained.

I sighed, my shoulders slumped. "Alright, thanks anyways..." I said, frowning. "U-Um...see you guys later then."

Chilled and Ze both smiled fakely, waving their hands at me. "Bye, Entoan." Ze said, smiling brightly.

"Bye, man." Chilled said, before shutting his door.

I groaned and ran home. Why was Ze at Chilled's house? I never did ask, but there really is no reason for them to be together at a time like this. Maybe... just maybe, Chilled and Ze are hanging out for a reason. Chilled doesn't really same like the type to be gay, but... if you think about, he does joke around with Ze a lot about them being together.

I then gasped. Could Ze and Chilled be... be... gay for each other?! It makes sense! Chilled and Ze always spend together alone or with others. I had no problem with this however, actually...

I was gay too.

My mom knew it, my dad did too. The only person who didn't know was, well, everyone else really. I ran my hand through my semi-long hair and unlocked the to my house. I twisted the knob and pushed the door open, I heard my mom cooking in the kitchen. She's home early?

"Mom?" I asked, peeking inside the kitchen.

She jumped, "Oh, Gunner- I mean Entoan, how are you son? How was school?' She asked, wiping her hands clean on her apron.

I frowned and gazed downwards. "It... it was fine. It could've been better." I said calmly.

My mom smiled and walked over to me, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry, hun. But wasn't your friend Dlive with you at all? You're usually happy with him around you." She said, frowning.

I shook my head. "Dlive wasn't at school today. He was sick." I lied.

She gave me a look that told me she didn't believe me, but nonetheless she brushed it away. Then, a smile made its way to her lips.

"I'm sorry again, hun. But I have good news." She said, slowly starting to grin

"What is it?" I asked.

She giggled and clapped her hands together rapidly. "We're moving!" She squealed in glee.

I rose an eyebrow, shock filling me to the brim. Dlive's face was the only thing in my mind. I was going to leave Dlive? I was moving away, never to see him again... my only friend, my closest friend. My heart ached just thinking of leaving him.

"Where...." I asked, like I was in a trance. "...when?"

She smiled, "Well, I plan on leaving this Friday, you see. You'll most likely miss your last day of school." She said. "We're heading to an area where your father works. So we can spend more time with him."

I forced a smile on my face, even if the thought of leaving my life here behind killed me. "Cool, I'm glad we're going to see dad soon." I said, faking happiness. "I really miss dad after all."

My mom smiled wider, "Same here! Now then, go upstairs and take a nap. You seemed stressed, love. I'll call you down when foods done. Okay?" She said.

I nodded. "Got it." I said, walking up the stairs, not even looking back.

So... I was moving and leaving Dlive. Perfect. But, should I even tell Dlive about this? I tossed myself onto my bed, pondering it out.

Yeah, I'll tell Dlive tomorrow. I trust him.

He'll understand.

 


	3. Two Secrets

**[ Countdown: Three days... ]**

**Dlive's View**

My eyes fluttered open, I groaned loudly and rolled to the side of my bed. "Shit... I didn't want Entoan home yesterday. He's most likely going to ignore me." I sighed, recalling the other time I forgot to walk him home.

That time I forgot to walk him was a huge mistake, he ended up being beat to a pulp that day. It was my fault. If I was there for him, he wouldn't have been hurt. I shook my head to get these thoughts out of my mind, there's no need to ruin my day right away.

Hopping off my bed, I quickly changed and brushed my teeth, before grabbing my backpack and running out the front door. All I needed was to go to Entoan's house, and wait for him like usual. I made it in no time, five minutes maybe.

As I skimmed the outside of his house, I noticed he didn't come out yet. He's probably changing. Oh well.

_"C'mon, Dlive... Just bare with me, now." Gassy said, smirking mischievously. "A kiss won't hurt, will it?"_

_I shook my head rapidly, bullets of sweat dripped down my face. "I-I can't do this, Gassy. It's not right! Y-You're just a bully!" I exclaimed, backing away from him._

_Gassy growled and gripped my collar, bringing me closer to his face. "I may be a bully to that scrawny ass friend of yours, but not to you! Be happy that I spare you, Dlive!" He shouted, slamming me against a locker._

_Gassy closed the small gap between us, causing my eyes to fly open. "N-N-No!" I whimpered, breaking the kiss. "S-Stop!"_

_Gassy let go of me, dropping me to the ground roughly. I groaned and looked up at him, afraid of what he would do to me._

_"You'll give in to me soon, Dlive. You won't need to keep crying over a sissy like him. I'll fix you and your flaws. Just you wait." Gassy stated, walking away with one last glance. Leaving me to ponder over what he said._

After that little conversation, I decided not to ditch class again, over fear of  _that_  happening once more. I think anyone would be scared in a situation like that, but I was afraid for a completely different reason...

I actually enjoyed the kiss.

Yeah, it was so sudden and forced, but it felt so good... My stomach fluttered just at the thought of having his lips on my own once more-- I gasped. What am I thinking?! Gassy is a bully, nothing else! He hurts Entoan and that's just unacceptable!

"Dlive?"

I jumped, and looked at Entoan. "O-Oh, hey Entoan!" I exclaimed, waving at him.

Entoan smiled at me, but it wasn't his usual smile. It was more of a forced one than anything. I frowned but let it go.

"Hi, Dlive." He said, beginning to walk. "How was your whole ditching thing?"

I tensed, "O-Oh, it was fine. Chilled and Ze were pretty cool to hang with, it was pretty tiring though." I said, leaving out the fact I was kissed by Gassy.

How was I supposed to tell Entoan that his worst enemy kissed me?! I can already see him hating me for this, but keeping it from him is even worse.

I examined Entoan, thinking of ways to tell him. But I ended up getting distracted by how he looked. He had short dark brown hair any normal boy would have, he wore his usual band t-shirt and his black skinny jeans. He didn't have any sort of piercings either. He was your casual boy, but just a darker version.

_"You won't need to cry over a sissy like him."_

No! Entoan wasn't a sissy, he was strong just like everyone else. I can't believe a word Gassy says... I can't. I bit my lip and walked to school with Entoan, the rest of the time we walked silently.

It was like we both had a secret to keep, but I doubt that. Entoan tells me everything, and I do the same... well till now. I won't keep it a secret from him too long, he's my best friend.

He'll understand...

__________________

**Entoan's View**

The whole journey to school was quiet. Neither of us talked, the tension was so thick you could grab a knife and cut it. I glanced at Dlive with a worried expression. I just wanted to blurt out that I was moving, I couldn't keep it in so much longer! But... but I had to. Today didn't seem like the day to tell him. I'll wait till tomorrow.

Dlive and I wandered down the school hallways side-by-side. Like usual, we received some stares from kids, and maybe a few words were thrown at me, not Dlive.

I guess if you're seen walking with a guy all the time, you're considered gay. And if you're considered gay, anyone you hang out with must be gay too. It was something stupid my Eighth grade class thought was true.

It wasn't though.

I sighed and walked over to our locker, twisting the lock to its rightful combination. The lock then clicked and left the locker open for me and Dlive.

"Hey, Dlive. Are you going to ditch class again today?" I asked, hoping he wasn't.

I couldn't handle anymore of the shit people threw at me. It was really starting to get to me.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a little. "Don't worry, Entoan. I won't leave your side anymore, it was a stupid move I pulled yesterday." He said, reassuringly.

I smiled faintly. A wave of relief hitting me. "Thanks, Dlive." I said, grabbing what I needed. "Let's get to class."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll follow."

I grabbed his wrist, dragging him to class. For some reason, when I grabbed his wrist, I felt... weird. It was almost like I had butterflies flying around inside me. My cheeks grew, but I shook the odd feeling away.

Don't girls say the butterflies mean you're in love? I furrowed my eyebrows together. Hah, there's no way I was, or already did fall for my best friend, that would be too weird.

Yeah, there's  **no**  way I love Dlive.

As we were about to enter our classroom, Gassy passed by. He eyed Dlive hungrily before glaring at me. He mouthed something to me.

_"He's mine."_

I stared stared at him shocked, till he was out of sight. What... what did he mean by that? Was I just imagining things? No... he must've said something else. I do fail when it comes to reading someone's lips.

"Entoan?"

I looked at Dlive, he looked to be concerned for me. I frowned. "Sorry, I thought I saw something." I said, feeling him tense up beside me. "I was just imagining things though."

Dlive sighed in... relief and walked into class. Eyes were on us like nothing. The girls were eyeing Dlive like usual, and anger flared inside me. I didn't like the looks they gave him, I could only--

What...!?

What the hell is wrong with me? I can't possible have feelings for... for Dlive right? No... I can't. The teacher walked in and everyone sat down. The lesson today was about hormones and sexual orientation. Then it hit me.

Why were we learning this in art class?!

**< TIME SKIP  >**

School was over,  _finally._  Today was like a day full of sexual explanations, in every single class. It was just plain weird and disturbing. I walked to my locker, Dlive would be here soon. His math class wasn't so far from the locker.

Opening the locker, I placed all my school supplies inside. Once it was inside, I rubbed shoulders. Carrying around a backpack all day sure does get to your shoulders.

"Sup, loser." The voice who I recognized as Gassy's cackled, grabbing my short hair.

I hissed as he yanked my head up roughly, "leave me alone!" I hissed, clawing at his hands.

Gassy smirked, "Why should I?" He asked, teasingly.

I narrowed my eyes, "This is why." I seethed, kicking him in his crotch.

Gassy gasped and released me, when I hit the ground...

I ran, and didn't look back.

As I was running away from Gassy, I passed Dlive. We looked at each other for a second.

"Dlive..." I muttered, wanting to stop and hide behind him. But I didn't do that, I kept running, Gassy close behind.

"Gassy? Entoan?" He asked, suddenly chasing after me too. "Entoan wait up!" 

I panted slightly and turned to the left, hearing one less pair of footsteps behind me. I was suddenly pulled into an alley. Gassy's enraged face appeared in my mind

"Let me g--!" My mouth was covered, I squirmed around, tears threatening to prick my eyes.

"Entoan, shh! It's me, Dlive!" He whispered.

I started to calm down slowly, but my heart was still beating rapidly. Where did Gassy go then? Did we lose him? After five minutes of sitting there in the alleyway, holding each other... Dlive pulled me up.

"Are you okay, bud?" He asked, worry and concern lacing his voice

I nodded, "Y-Yeah... I'm just... just..." with that, my eyes shut and I fell back. All the stress got to me.

"Entoan!"


	4. Broken Trust

**[ Countdown: Two Days... ]**

**< Hospital  >**

**Dlive's View**

I paced back and forth besides the rooms door, my head in my hands. Entoan has been in the hospital for a day so far; it was Wednesday. My mom called me in 'sick' for school, so I could stay and comfort Entoan if he ever woke up today. Though, the doctors are saying he might not be up for another week or so... But in my heart, I know he'll wake up soon. I know he will.

He just happened to have a panic attack, it's normal, but pretty scary to see right in front of you. I sighed and walked over to the edge of the Hospital bed Entoan slept in. I hesitantly grabbed his hand, caressing his knuckles with my thumb.

"Entoan... please wake up." I whispered, a frown on my lips.

My thoughts wandered over to the whole scene I saw before chasing after Entoan after school. I remember seeing Entoan run past me super fast, and with a pissed off Gassy following after him. That's when everything went downhill. After I went running for Entoan, Gassy shouted out some threats here and there and was catching up fairly quickly. I couldn't let Gassy touch Entoan; never.

Luckily, I knew a shortcut to get to the other side much faster than both of them. And when I went through my so called secret path, Entoan passed by. That was that chance I was given to keep him out of harm's way. So I took it. But, all I want to know is what happened that pissed Gassy off so badly? I might have to ask him that myself when I see him tomorrow at school...

The door to Entoan's hospital room creaked from behind me, I looked over to see his mom walking in.

She frowned and ran over to Entoan, "Oh my god, my baby...!" She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "Dlive, is he okay?! Were you here all this time?!"

I jumped slightly and looked over at her. "I don't know if he is... the doctors say he'll be up in a week or so. And yes, Mrs. Gumm. I have." I answered, giving her a sad smile. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, she began to cry on my shoulders, murmuring Entoan's name.

"T-Thank you for staying here with my baby, Dlive. I'm g-glad Entoan has a friend like you." She said, patting her eyes dry with a cloth. There were smudges of colors, clearly indicating her make-up came off due to her tears.

I smiled. "It's what a best friend is for... when he's in need I'll be there." I said.

She kissed my forehead. "Oh dear... you r-really are such a k-kind boy, Dlive." She muttered happily.

The door opened once again, it was Entoan's doctor. She looked at Entoan's mother, "Miss, are you Entoan's guardian?" She asked, glancing at her clipboard.

She nodded. "Yes, I am his guardian." She answered.

"Great. Now, please follow me, and don't panic. Your son is perfectly fine, I simply want to discuss some ways to avoid this from happening again." The doctor said, walking out of the room with Entoan.

I watched them both leave. Now the room was dead silent, all I could hear was Entoan's breathing. I frowned.

"When are you going to wake up, Entoan?" I muttered, walking over to him. I trailed my finger down his face, smiling softly at the peaceful look he had on his face. It was nice to see him like this, usually he's all tense because of Gassy.

Entoan suddenly began to move. He groaned and squirmed around, his eyes fluttering open. "D-D...Dlive?" He breathed out, a small smile on his lips.

He sat up. A grin found it's way to my lips, "Entoan!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him. "Oh my god, man! You don't know how much you worried me!"

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my chest. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

A few tears dripped down my chin onto his blankets. He was safe, and awake.

"Dlive..." I hummed. "W-What did Gassy do?"

My eyes widened and I froze. He knew?! Did... Did Gassy tell Entoan that he kissed me? Is that why he ran? Oh no...

I opened my mouth to tell Entoan what happened. We should never keep secrets--

"Entoan! Oh god, you're awake!" His mother suddenly yelled, running up to him, pushing me out of his arms. I just stood there, watching her smile and laugh at her son.

It hurt watching this for some reason. My heart was beating rapidly... I wanted to push her off and take him back into  _my_  own arms.

What was this feeling in my heart?

...jealously?

N-No. It had to be something else... I'm just stressed out a bit too much.

"Entoan, dear. Now that you're awake we can start packing for the move." She said, giggling madly. "Your father will be so happy when we're living with him again!" 

My heart dropped. Did... did I hear that correctly? Was Entoan... moving? No way. This can't be true, right?! It can't be! He wouldn't keep a secret this big from me!

 _But you're keeping one from him too_...

Entoan's mother kissed his cheek and left, not without shouting, "I'll be back, hun! I need to sign you out and everything!"

"M-Moving?" I asked, mouth wide open and eyes wide.

Entoan glanced up at me in fear. "I-I'm sorry, Dlive! I didn't mean to keep a secret from you!" He said, biting his lip. "I was just--"

Anger rushed through my veins, I glared at him. "Don't." I spat. "Don't even give me excuses. You promised me you wouldn't keep a secret from me  _ever!_  That's what we promised, remember?"

He flinched. I didn't want to yell at my best friend like this, but he lied to me. He kept something really important from me! He's moving... He. Didn't. Tell. Me.

"You broke my trust! Why didn't you just tell me?!" I shouted, yanking at my hair in anger.

Entoan glared at me. "I didn't mean to hide this from you! I was afraid I would lose you; my closest friend!" He shot back, standing up from his bed. He poked my chest with his finger. "I  _was_ going to tell you yesterday! But the dumbass, Gassy, had to chase me!"

When I heard him call Gassy a dumbass, it triggered something. I grabbed Entoan by his collar. He coughed and his feet dangled in the air.

"Don't you dare call him a dumbass! If I had to call someone that, you'd probably be the one I'd say it to!" I blurted out suddenly.

Entoan's eyes widened. "Why the hell are you defending him?! He beats me for god's sake! Do you care for him or something? Huh? Or is he beating you up too, messing with your mind, till you're nothing but a corrupt slave that'll bow down to his knees!" He growled. "What're you, his toy?"

"NO! IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HIM!"

I dropped him. Staring at the air, or his face, in shock at my own words. Why the hell did I just say that? I don't love Gassy... But... I did like the kiss, even if it was forced on me. It was enjoyable.

I think I love Gassy.

"You... You love him?" He asked, flabbergasted.

I hesitated before answering. "Yes, yes I do." I stated, boldly.

Entoan shook his head. "How could you? I thought you were my friend." He muttered, tears pricking his eyes. "How long have you... l-loved him for?"

"...ever since he kissed me." I answered

"Kissed you?!" He shouted, backing away in disgust.

"Yeah,  _and_  I liked it a lot." I urged on, loving the way Entoan was reacting.

I don't know why this was making me excited. Just seeing him angry made me want to push him to his limits.

"Get out." He muttered, his head hung low, his body shaking.

I smirked. "What was that? Tell you more?" I asked, "Alright. He kissed me that day I ditched."

"GET OUT!" He yelled, smacking me across the face.

I grunted and walked to the door, but I stopped right as I was about to walk out. "I guess we're done then, right?" I asked.

He scoffed. "What do you expect? Now get out." He growled.

I smiled, "I'll get going. Don't worry." I replied, walking out.

I smirked. I felt proud of my accomplishment.

_Who would ever be proud of breaking their friends heart?_

Gassy... I should tell him about my feelings. He'll be happy now that Entoan is out of my life... Whatever, he doesn't deserve to be on my mind. We're through, remember that, Dlive.

_"This is what happens when trust is broken."_

 


	5. The Packing Begins

**[ Countdown: One Day... ]**

**Entoan's View**

I sat in my room alone, thinking about yesterday. I didn't want to think about  _him_  anymore, but how could I not?! He was the closest thing I had to a friend!

I sobbed into my arms, balling my eyes out. "D-Dlive! ...Why?!" I cried out, almost shouting in anger.

I can't believe after all these years of being best friends he would leave me for that...that... _dick_! I don't even want to go to school today.

"Entoan, dear! Are you up?" My mother shouted, her shoes clanking against the stairs.

I ignored her and stayed still, staring at my bed sheets with parted eyes. She knocked on the door, again, again, and again. Then she stopped.

"Entoan... I'm coming in, okay?" She said, opening the door slowly, light shining into my pitch dark room.

My sobbing died down, I was now sniffling and wiping my eyes. She shouldn't see me like this. I feel so lost and alone.

My bed lowered itself a bit, showing the fact that someone's weight was added. "Entoan... What's wrong? Is this about Dlive and you?" She asked, pulling me to her side.

Her hand rubbed my side gently, she rested her head on my shoulder. I embraced the warmth she gave me, this was what I needed right now. Some light in my heart...  _any_  kind of warmth.

"Y-Yes..." I croaked out, my throat dry and parched.

"Hun, I'm sorry for whatever happened between you two. I know I won't fully understand the pain you're feeling since I wasn't there to witness it, but just know that I love you." She said, kissing my cheek softly. "You'll make new friends where we go. Your father lives in a good neighborhood."

I frowned and looked over at her, staring into her eyes. She flinched at my gaze. "How are you so sure I'll make friends? D-Dlive was my closest and only friend." I said, already doubting her words.

She kissed my forehead. "I know you will, trust me. Friendships don't always last long, hun." She mused, standing up to move the curtains.

She sighed and walked over to the door, she glanced at me. "Entoan. You don't have to go to school today... Alright? We'll start packing today, tomorrow we'll leave then." She said, walking out. "Start packing."

I grunted in response. I stood up and grabbed a luggage from my closet, I didn't have many things to pack anyways. I started with my clothes, tossing all my black jeans and band related clothing inside the luggage. Then went my more personal items, games and game systems.

I grabbed a picture frame off of my desk, I looked at it and froze. It was a picture of Dlive and I laughing as we held one another. We took this together one year ago. We were still friends then.

There was no secrets or lies.

My breathing started to get more ragged and quick, I glared at the photo. Before I knew it, I threw the picture frame against the wall, the frame shattering upon impact. I panted as I glared at the shattered glass.

"You're in my past now,  _Dlive._ " I spat, glaring down at the now torn photo. "You've hurt me me enough,  _friend_."

I smiled and grabbed the photo. You don't know how good that felt, but I couldn't help but regret doing that. Maybe moving away wasn't such a bad thing after all...

All things are in the past now. I need to start looking ahead at my future without... my  _best friend_.

____________________

**Gassy's View (Surprise)**

I walked down to Entoan and Dlive's locker. That little prick better not be there or I'll hurt him, and good. He escaped last time, but this time... he's not getting away from me. I will leave scars on him if I have to.

When I made it to their locker, I saw Dlive grabbing his books and crap. Entoan isn't here, now I can have some fun. I glanced around, checking if anyone was in the hallway. No one was around... good. I slammed his locker shut, scarring him. He looked at me with wide eyes, but smiled.

"O-Oh, it's you." He said with a chuckle, "I thought you were Entoan."

I growled and grabbed his wrists tightly, holding them above his head. "Don't say that dumbass name anymore. You don't need that idiot." I stated, kissing his neck softly.

He shivered and squirmed around. "I-I know, we're not f-friends anymore. We broke it o-off yesterday!" He stated.

My eyes widened. He broke off his relationship with Entoan...? But I thought they were best friends; friends that never grew apart! A smirk made its way to my lips.

"Great. Now that he's out of your life, we can be together, right?" I mused, staring into his eyes.

Dlive's eyes widened. "U-Um, as friends, r-right?" He squeaked out.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I will let us start off as friends. Then, as our relationship grows... we'll take this whole thing to a bigger level." I said, almost asking him.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that's fine with me." He said, opening his locker up and tossing his stuff inside. He looked over at me with a grin. "Shall we ditch?"

I grinned and wrapped an arm around his thin waist. "I'm already loving this near you, Dlive. But no matter what you do, I'll always love you." I stated, pecking his cheek, causing him to blush.

I grinned even wider at his reaction. Now, we ditch out horrible excuse of what we call classes. Today would be amazing. It was just perfect. Entoan was gone, Dlive could now be mine, we could be alone, and he agreed to my feelings. Could this get any better?

**< Time Skip  >**

I laughed along with Dlive as we ran from some teachers. We just finished spray painting dicks all over his chalkboard in bright pink. It was a masterpiece I was most definitely proud of.

"C'mon, Dlive! Run a 'lil faster or he's going to catch us!" I shouted, chuckling madly as we ran away from a fuming group of teachers.

Dlive's face was covered by his hoodie, hiding his identity from the teachers. Getting caught would be no fun.

"Gassy!" Dlive whined, "I'm getting tired, man!"

I rolled my eyes and stopped, the sudden stop startling Dlive as he went crashing into my back.

"Oomph!"

I grinned and crouched down, "Get on." I ordered, nodding at my back.

Dlive glanced back and forth between my back and my face. He looked puzzled, almost as if asking me was I serious.

I groaned. "Get the fuck on... I'll leave you if you don't." I insisted.

It wouldn't be a problem holding onto Dlive. Since he was shorter and lighter than me, I could carry him on my back like nothing. Or so I think. Dlive sighed in defeat and climbed onto my back, wrapping his legs around my waist, and his arms around my neck.

I stood up, "Ready?" I asked, shifting his weight around till I could stand straight.

"Yeah."

I smirked, the bell was about to ring, all kids would be let out creating hell. There's no way the teachers will find us on a crowd that big.

"Let's do this." I muttered, running ahead as the clock counted down.

The teacher's footsteps only became louder and clearer as we ran. Dlive was laughing in excitement at this chase that felt like one from a movie.

"Hey, you two! Get back here!"

I glanced back over my shoulder, there was two buff male teachers chasing after us. I cursed under my breath. I didn't think they would use the gym teachers. As I ran, the clock hit 10 seconds.

"Hey, Gassy! When we get out those two doors in front of us, make a sharp left turn and hide behind the wall!" He whispered.

I nodded. "Okay."

I pushed through the doors, just as the bell rang and students came running out. The little stampede toppled the teachers over, and they yelped as they were pushed and shoved around by kids trying to leave school. I made the sharp left turn and hid behind the wall with Dlive. Dlive hopped off my back and crouched behind me.

We waited a few seconds and heard, "There's no way we're going to find those two in this mess. Let's just leave it."

I silently fist pumped the air. Dlive's idea worked! I watched our classmates run out of the school, chatting away with their friends or groups.

I felt a slight nudge at my side. "What is it Dlive?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

Dlive grinned. "We did it because of my idea." He stated.

I nodded. "I know, nice job. We would've been in serious trouble if it weren't for you." I chuckled.

Dlive smiled and just stared at me. My cheeks warmed up. "What's up with the staring?" I mumbled, flustered.

He grinned and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I wanted to say thank you for the great time, and... for being my friend." He said, smiling sadly.

I grimaced at the fact he was still thinking about Entoan. Was I not enough to get that dumbass out of his mind once and for all? I forced a smile on my face and pat his head.

"No problem, Dlive. It's what I do." I said.

No one else will ever take you from me, I'll make sure of it... I'll protect you and love you more than anyone ever did. I'll make you mine.

It's just what I do...

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

I'm sorry for the crappy-ish chapter. After the countdown reaches ZERO, the story shall truly begin.


	6. Regret

[ Countdown: Times up... ]

 

Dlive's View

I made my way to school with my backpack hanging loosely around my shoulders, the straps swayed along with the wind and hit my body every few seconds. It was peaceful today, almost too silent.

I don't like it.

I frowned, gazing my eyes from house to house, sadness overcoming me. When Entoan was going to-- I smacked myself, trying to forget about him. It was harder than I thought. Entoan was always on my mind. After all, he was my closest friend ever. We knew each other so well our parents were afraid sometimes.

Now walking home, walking to school, sitting in class, has become a difficult task for me to complete. Entoan was the one who would help me, and I was the one who would help him. Now neither of us had any help. It felt so...weird. I actually regretted my actions from the other day.

Should I apologize?

I nodded, "Y-Yeah... Maybe I'll go apologize to him at school, and if he's not there, I'll go to his house. He h-has to accept my apology. We're f-friends." I told myself, trying the best I could to assure myself everything would be fine.

Everything could be horrible right now, I don't know. Maybe Entoan is suffering because of my stupid mistakes... But, even if I did try to apologize, Entoan would be never forgive me for falling for Gassy. I really think I love him.

Think.

Why was that single word bothering me so damn much? Yeah, I think I love him, I just need more time for my feelings to grow. Love just doesn't appear like nothing, it obviously takes time to grow.

I made my way into the school, passing a bunch of friends laughing together. Everyone looked so happy. Almost how Entoan and I were before he lied to me.

I sighed and walked over to my locker, quickly opening it and tossing my stuff inside. I don't really feel like working today, I might just ditch class again with Gassy. This really is going to turn into a bad habit... But, it was worth it. I get to spend time with Gassy.

I shut my locker and made my way to the little spot Gassy, Chilled, Ze and I met. They should be there by now. Like I had said, they were all there, leaning against the wall.

Gassy spotted me right away. "If it isn't Dlive." He mused, patting my shoulder. "What took you so long?"

I was too busy thinking about, Entoan. I'm sorry. "I walked a little to slow, my bad." I lied through my teeth.

Gassy smiled, pulling me to his side, his hand on my waist. "Don't worry about it, Chilled and Ze here seem to be enjoying the time alone." He snickered, pointing his thumb at them.

I glanced over at Chilled and Ze. What did he meaaaaaaaa...Oh. My eyes widened drastically. Chilled had his nose pressed against Ze's, they were smiling cheekily.

I fumbled over my words, "A-Are they a t-thing?" I asked Gassy, dumbfounded.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I have no clue on what they are. But, I do know if we ever become a thing... It would be fine with them." He mused, leaning close to my face with a smirk on his lips.

I gulped and leaned back, "Y-Yeah, if..." I replied, walking on ahead.

"Hey, you love birds! Let's get going before the PPA get here!" Gassy said, catching up with me in a matter of seconds.

I saw Chilled and Ze run to our side, cheeks coated in a light pink haze. So they like each other, kinda like how I like Gassy? An image of image Entoan appeared in my head. I frowned and looked back at the long, narrow hallways.

Will he be in school today? Funny thing is, Entoan didn't show up to any of our classes or school yesterday . He's usually the kid who goes to school everyday even if they're sick, but why wasn't he here yesterday? It's not like him to be gone.

By any chance, could it be my fault?

No! I shook my head rapidly, trying to push all thoughts of Entoan out of my head. I shouldn't even be thinking of him anymore. It's time for me to move on, Entoan is nothing to me anymore. I glanced at Gassy from the corner of my eye, to see him smiling at me widely.

Right?

___________________

Entoan's View

"When exactly are we going to leave?" I muttered, my chin resting upon my palm as I looked at my mother.

She smiled and started carrying all my stuff into the car, packing it away safely. "Don't worry, hun. We'll be leaving soon enough." She said, giggling softly. "Why are you in such a rush?"

I frowned, "I don't want to stay here any longer than an I need to, that's all." I answered, telling her the truth somewhat.

"Oh, alright then. I'll make sure we can leave by 4:00 PM." She said, dragging her luggage out the door.

I frowned. That's enough time for Dlive to come a see me after school. I clicked my tongue annoyingly. Hopefully that doesn't happen. We're through. I'm perfectly fine without him. I'm being completely honest here too...

Being with Dlive caused me a lot of trouble drama wise at school. Hanging out with someone who's seen higher then you apparently ruins their reputation. what reputation? Dlive wasn't one for the ladies anyways, he spent more time playing video games with his friends than talking to girls.

But, when a 'freak' or 'wannabe' like myself decides to enter his bubble, I'm immediately targeted. That's how it worked. I was always surrounded by drama. People called me gay for being around Dlive all the time, when he's just my best friend.

And don't get me started with those pesky girls who fawned and drooled over Dlive. My god... I bet they have tabs on everything Dlive likes and hates. They're stalkers...

"Entoan!"

I snapped my head in her direction. "Hm, what is it?" I asked, walking over to her, seeing her struggle with some boxes.

"Can you help me with these boxes, please? I can't seem to lift them up." She said, gesturing towards the boxes with her name scribbled all over.

A smile made its way to my face, "Sure, I got it." I said, lifting the boxes pretty easily, all though it did weigh a bit. "Ugh, what's in these boxes?"

She giggled, "Do you really want to know?" She asked, smirking devilishly.

I nodded slowly, "Of course, I think that's why I'm asking..." I muttered.

"My socks, underwear, shirts, pants." My mom went on and on.

My eye was twitching slowly. "Um...mom? Mom... Mom!" I shouted, bringing her back to this world.

She smiled sheepishly. "Ahah, sorry, hun. Mommy just likes to ramble. Now, why don't you go put that box in the truck." She laughed, backing away slowly.

I eyed her carefully, "I will..." I muttered, walking out the door, not before hearing her footsteps lead upstairs.

Shaking my head at my mom's weirdness, I shoved the box into a empty spot left in the trunk. All we had left was a few more boxes, I'm thinking those are going to have to be in the back seats. I'd be sitting in front with my mom.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, brushing my short, brown tangled hair. Now, to wait till 4:00 PM and I'm out of here.

I can finally start fresh.

~*~

[ 3:45 PM ]

I took a bite of my peanut butter sandwich while watching the clock tick away, the little arrow teasing me. When was it going to be 4 PM, or even 3:55 PM?

"Mom, can't we leave now?" I asked, grumbling it out in annoyance.

My mom rolled her eyes, "No, now shush, dear. Your mom wants to watch TV." She said, gluing her eyes back onto the TV screen.

I pursed my lips together. I don't understand what's so good about Twilight. It's just a dumb movie about vampires and werewolves, two things that don't even exist.

I glanced at the clock my eyes widening, "It's already 3:50 PM?!" I exclaimed, shocking my mom.

She jumped up and glared at me. "Entoan, i know you want to leave right away and all, but you really don't need to lie about the time!" She scolded, shaking her head. "I'm disappoint--"

"Mom!" I cut her off, "I'm not joking, look at the clock for yourself!"

She did, her eyes flying open. "Oh my god, you're right! Entoan, grab the rest of your things and head to the car. I'll be there in a few seconds!" She ordered, before rushing upstairs to most likely grab her make-up and phone.

Her long brown hair flowed behind her as she ran, I smiled.

The time has come.

I grabbed my phone and headphones, it's all I needed and had left to bring. I walked over to the car, hopping into the passenger's seat. I placed my headphones over my ears, instantly playing a mix of Asking Alexandria's songs.

My mom soon came running into the car, she noticed my headphones and nodded her head slowly while sticking her thumb up.

I nodded, "I'm ready when you are." I said, over the loud music I was playing.

She grinned and clapped, shouting incoherent words. I shrugged my shoulders, oh well. The car engine flared, springing into action. My mom looked back and then checked around us, with both hands on the wheel, she began to drive forward, slowly.

It's time to start again, for once.

"En... toan...! En... oan! Ent...oan...!"

I looked around. Was I hearing things or was someone screaming my name? I took of my headphones, the noise becoming clearer.

"Ento...an! Entoan!"

My eyes widened and I looked out the window, looking back. I-Impossible.

Dlive?!

Dlive was running in the street, panting heavily. He was screaming my name.

"Entoan! Stop! Please!"

I glared at his figure, anger flooding into my bloodstream. Don't tell me he's going to apologize now of all times!

"I-I'm sorry, Entoan!"

I looked straight ahead, not wanting to see his face. There was a pit of regret and pity for him at the put of my stomach, but he deserves this...

"Entoan!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, a lone tear slipping past and rolling down my cheek.

I'm sorry, Dlive. But you came too late... This was bound to happen. You just came...too late.

"ENTOAN!"

Dlive, I'm sorry. You'll always be somewhere deep in my heart... But...

This is goodbye.


	7. Regret

**[ Countdown: Times up... ]**

**< Next Day  >**

**Dlive's View**

I made my way to school with my backpack hanging loosely around my shoulders, the straps swayed along with the wind and hit my body every few seconds. It was peaceful today, almost too silent.

I don't like it.

I frowned, gazing my eyes from house to house, sadness overcoming me. When Entoan was going to-- I smacked myself, trying to forget about him. It was harder than I thought. Entoan was always on my mind. After all, he was my closest friend ever. We knew each other so well our parents were afraid sometimes.

Now walking home, walking to school, sitting in class, has become a difficult task for me to complete. Entoan was the one who would help me, and I was the one who would help  _him_. Now neither of us had any help. It felt so...weird. I actually regretted my actions from the other day.

Should I apologize?

I nodded, "Y-Yeah... Maybe I'll go apologize to him at school, and if he's not there, I'll go to his house. He h-has to accept my apology. We're f-friends." I told myself, trying the best I could to assure myself everything would be fine.

Everything could be horrible right now, I don't know. Maybe Entoan is suffering because of my stupid mistakes... But, even if I did try to apologize, Entoan would be never forgive me for falling for Gassy. I really  _think_  I love him.

Think.

Why was that single word bothering me so damn much? Yeah, I think I love him, I just need more time for my feelings to grow. Love just doesn't appear like nothing, it obviously takes time to grow.

I made my way into the school, passing a bunch of friends laughing together. Everyone looked so happy. Almost how Entoan and I were before he lied to me.

I sighed and walked over to my locker, quickly opening it and tossing my stuff inside. I don't really feel like working today, I might just ditch class again with Gassy. This really is going to turn into a bad habit... But, it was worth it. I get to spend time with Gassy.

I shut my locker and made my way to the little spot Gassy, Chilled, Ze and I met. They should be there by now. Like I had said, they were all there, leaning against the wall.

Gassy spotted me right away. "If it isn't Dlive." He mused, patting my shoulder. "What took you so long?"

I was too busy thinking about, Entoan. I'm sorry. "I walked a little to slow, my bad." I lied through my teeth.

Gassy smiled, pulling me to his side, his hand on my waist. "Don't worry about it, Chilled and Ze here seem to be enjoying the time alone." He snickered, pointing his thumb at them.

I glanced over at Chilled and Ze. What did he meaaaaaaaa...Oh. My eyes widened drastically. Chilled had his nose pressed against Ze's, they were smiling cheekily.

I fumbled over my words, "A-Are they a t-thing?" I asked Gassy, dumbfounded.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I have no clue on what they are. But, I do know if we ever become a  _thing..._  It would be fine with them." He mused, leaning close to my face with a smirk on his lips.

I gulped and leaned back, "Y-Yeah,  _if..."_  I replied, walking on ahead.

"Hey, you love birds! Let's get going before the PPA get here!" Gassy said, catching up with me in a matter of seconds.

I saw Chilled and Ze run to our side, cheeks coated in a light pink haze. So they like each other, kinda like how I like Gassy? An image of image Entoan appeared in my head. I frowned and looked back at the long, narrow hallways.

Will he be in school today? Funny thing is, Entoan didn't show up to any of our classes or school yesterday . He's usually the kid who goes to school everyday even if they're sick, but why wasn't he here yesterday? It's not like him to be gone.

By any chance, could it be my fault?

No! I shook my head rapidly, trying to push all thoughts of Entoan out of my head. I shouldn't even be thinking of him anymore. It's time for me to move on, Entoan is nothing to me anymore. I glanced at Gassy from the corner of my eye, to see him smiling at me widely.

_Right?_

_____________________

**Entoan's View**

"When exactly are we going to leave?" I muttered, my chin resting upon my palm as I looked at my mother.

She smiled and started carrying all my stuff into the car, packing it away safely. "Don't worry, hun. We'll be leaving soon enough." She said, giggling softly. "Why are you in such a rush?"

I frowned, "I don't want to stay here any longer than an I need to, that's all." I answered, telling her the truth somewhat.

"Oh, alright then. I'll make sure we can leave by 4:00 PM." She said, dragging her luggage out the door.

I frowned. That's enough time for Dlive to come a see me after school. I clicked my tongue annoyingly. Hopefully that doesn't happen. We're through. I'm perfectly fine without him. I'm being completely honest here too...

Being with Dlive caused me a lot of trouble drama wise at school. Hanging out with someone who's seen  _higher_  then you apparently ruins their reputation. what reputation? Dlive wasn't one for the ladies anyways, he spent more time playing video games with his friends than talking to girls.

But, when a 'freak' or 'wannabe' like myself decides to enter his bubble, I'm immediately targeted. That's how it worked. I was always surrounded by drama. People called me gay for being around Dlive all the time, when he's just my best friend.

And don't get me started with those pesky girls who fawned and drooled over Dlive. My god... I bet they have tabs on everything Dlive likes and hates. They're stalkers...

"Entoan!"

I snapped my head in her direction. "Hm, what is it?" I asked, walking over to her, seeing her struggle with some boxes.

"Can you help me with these boxes, please? I can't seem to lift them up." She said, gesturing towards the boxes with her name scribbled all over.

A smile made its way to my face, "Sure, I got it." I said, lifting the boxes pretty easily, all though it did weigh a bit. "Ugh, what's in these boxes?"

She giggled, "Do you really want to know?" She asked, smirking devilishly.

I nodded slowly, "Of course, I think that's why I'm asking..." I muttered.

"My socks, underwear, shirts, pants." My mom went on and on.

My eye was twitching slowly. "Um...mom? Mom... Mom!" I shouted, bringing her back to this world.

She smiled sheepishly. "Ahah, sorry, hun. Mommy just likes to ramble. Now, why don't you go put that box in the truck." She laughed, backing away slowly.

I eyed her carefully, "I will..." I muttered, walking out the door, not before hearing her footsteps lead upstairs.

Shaking my head at my mom's weirdness, I shoved the box into a empty spot left in the trunk. All we had left was a few more boxes, I'm thinking those are going to have to be in the back seats. I'd be sitting in front with my mom.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, brushing my short, brown tangled hair. Now, to wait till 4:00 PM and I'm out of here.

I can finally start fresh.

~*~

**[ 3:45 PM ]**

I took a bite of my peanut butter sandwich while watching the clock tick away, the little arrow teasing me. When was it going to be 4 PM, or even 3:55 PM?

"Mom, can't we leave now?" I asked, grumbling it out in annoyance.

My mom rolled her eyes, "No, now shush, dear. Your mom wants to watch TV." She said, gluing her eyes back onto the TV screen.

I pursed my lips together. I don't understand what's so good about  _Twilight_. It's just a dumb movie about vampires and werewolves, two things that don't even exist.

I glanced at the clock my eyes widening, "It's already 3:50 PM?!" I exclaimed, shocking my mom.

She jumped up and glared at me. "Entoan, i know you want to leave right away and all, but you really don't need to lie about the time!" She scolded, shaking her head. "I'm disappoint--"

"Mom!" I cut her off, "I'm not joking, look at the clock for yourself!"

She did, her eyes flying open. "Oh my god, you're right! Entoan, grab the rest of your things and head to the car. I'll be there in a few seconds!" She ordered, before rushing upstairs to most likely grab her make-up and phone.

Her long brown hair flowed behind her as she ran, I smiled.

The time has come.

I grabbed my phone and headphones, it's all I needed and had left to bring. I walked over to the car, hopping into the passenger's seat. I placed my headphones over my ears, instantly playing a mix of  _Asking Alexandria's_  songs.

My mom soon came running into the car, she noticed my headphones and nodded her head slowly while sticking her thumb up.

I nodded, "I'm ready when you are." I said, over the loud music I was playing.

She grinned and clapped, shouting incoherent words. I shrugged my shoulders, oh well. The car engine flared, springing into action. My mom looked back and then checked around us, with both hands on the wheel, she began to drive forward, slowly.

It's time to start again, for once.

"En... toan...! En... oan! Ent...oan...!"

I looked around. Was I hearing things or was someone screaming my name? I took of my headphones, the noise becoming clearer.

"Ento...an! Entoan!"

My eyes widened and I looked out the window, looking back. I-Impossible.

_Dlive?!_

Dlive was running in the street, panting heavily. He was screaming my name.

"Entoan! Stop! Please!"

I glared at his figure, anger flooding into my bloodstream. Don't tell me he's going to apologize now of all times!

"I-I'm sorry, Entoan!"

I looked straight ahead, not wanting to see his face. There was a pit of regret and pity for him at the put of my stomach, but he deserves this...

"Entoan!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, a lone tear slipping past and rolling down my cheek.

I'm sorry, Dlive. But you came too late... This was bound to happen. You just came...too late.

"ENTOAN!"

Dlive, I'm sorry. You'll always be somewhere deep in my heart... But...

This is  _goodbye._

 


End file.
